Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?
by Tabbiez
Summary: Out of frustration Sara requests another leave of absence, she packs her bags determined to get out of Vegas. But there's someone who isn't going to let her leave. Can he catch her before she falls? COMPLETE!
1. Black Roses

Usual disclaimer, don't own anything except the plot. The song does not belong to me either. It is "Black Roses Red" by Alana Grace.

* * *

**Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?**

An emotionally and physically exhausted Sara Sidle sat in her apartment, absorbed in her thoughts _I guess some people just aren't meant to be together… _

"That's it, I can't take it anymore." She said to herself.

Sara found herself in front of Grissom's office, with a bit of hesitation she knocked.

"Come in," he said from inside.

"Hey Griss, I need you to sign this", her voice quivering slightly handing him the sheet of paper.

"Leave of absence? What for?" he looked puzzled.

_Why is she doing this again? She seemed fine with the way things were going here… _Grissom thought, still confused

"Just sign it. Please" she replied, her tone sharp.

"Ok…" Grissom said as he signed it.

"Thanks,"

_Good-Bye Grissom. I don't know when or if I will be back. You had your chance. _

Sara sat once again her apartment, only this time starring down at the bags she had packed.

"I'm never coming back" tears began to fall down her face. She looked back to make sure she hadn't missed anything, and she walked out of her apartment and locked the door. After getting everything in the trunk of her SUV she sat in the front seat and turned on the radio.

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade awayCan you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

_**At the Lab**_

"Hey, anyone know where Sara is?" Catherine asked,

The rest of the team was sitting in the break room; they had all wrapped up their cases that night and were waiting for what seemed like years for the clock's hands to move.

"I hear she took a leave of absence" Warrick replied

"Leave of absence? Why?" Greg questioned.

Everyone else shrugged, they hadn't heard much from Grissom or Sara all night.

At that moment a CSI stood up and ran out.

* * *

Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Red Roses

Same disclaimer as before.

Thanks so much for the great reviews. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I seem to have a bad habit of making really short chapters.  
-.-'

* * *

Nick Stokes' mind was racing, one thought after another. Why would she run away? Is there something I don't know about? He jumped into his Tahoe and raced to her apartment.

In his mind everything was in slow motion. After leaping up the stairwell, he found himself at her door, completely out of breath. He tried to openthe door, but it was locked.

"If you're looking for Ms. Sidle, she just left." A neighbour must have heard his many failed attempts to open the door.

"Do you know where she went?" Nick asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I don't. She seemed very upset. Did something happen?"

This old lady is wasting my time. _I need to find Sara. What happened? Where would she go? Why?_

He hastily thanked the woman and ran back to the parking lot. He reached for the radio as he jumped back into his SUV

_Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside,  
I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
My one last tear has come and gone  
I'm dying to let your love rain down on me_

"Sara, where are you?" Nick asked aloud. "Help me find you"

**_Flashback_**

"Hey Sar, rough case?" Nick found Sara slumped over in the locker room after a long and painful shift

"Yeah, I think I'll go to the park. It's kind of like my secret place. I go there and just think about stuff." Sara replied. Wait? Why am I telling him this?

"Grissom?" Nick whispered.

"I think I've given up on him. I've given him so many chances. I wonder if I'll ever find the one..."

"You never know, Sara. The one might be right under your nose." Nick replied with his classic Texan smile, as he left the room.

**_End of Flashback_**

"The park…." Nick whispered. It's late. She's not safe there by herself.

After about ten minutes of racing through streets, he stopped at the park and found Sara sitting on the bench. Her head in her hands, sobbing. Nick walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm going to take care of you." he said as he held her tight. "I'll be here for you."

He gave her his coat, and wrapped her up.

"I'll take you home."

_Can you turn my black roses red,  
Can you turn my black roses red,  
Can you turn my black roses red_

Nick had brought Sara to his home; he carried her sleeping form to his own bed. "Good night Sar" and he kissed her forehead lightly.

Nick slept on the couch that night. He woke up slightly groggy and a bit stiff, and then recalled last night's events. He pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, and quickly threw on an old football jersey. Nick padded softly down the hall towards his bedroom, looked through the doorway only to see his empty bed, beginning to fell worried he circled the room and finally found Sara hidden in the far corner of his closet, sobbing. He pulled off his jersey leaving and handed it to Sara. She pulled it on over her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting down beside her.

She looked up at him, her big puppy dog brown eyes full of tears.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Nicky….."

"I've always cared for you, Sara" Nick whispered in her ear. "I love you" and he took her into his strong arms. "I love you too," she whispered.

She smiled up at him and thought of all the years when he had been there for her. He never left her side. Those words, although so simple, melted away all her fears and insecurities.

She knew from that moment on that he was the one who could turn her black roses red.

Can you turn my black roses red?

**The End :)**


End file.
